1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for directing a flow of urine from a human female and, more particularly, to a urine collecting device supported by intravaginally extending portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable in many situations to be able to direct and collect urine from a human female. For example, hospitalized patients, and particularly bed-ridden patients, such as those in traction, require periodic emptying of the bladder. Females are often in situations where a restroom break is either inconvenient or impossible, such as when working as aircraft pilots and long distance drivers, military personnel in a combat situation, and in space travel and particularly when in a space suit. Furthermore, incontinent females are presented with problems in collecting urine flow.
The simplest and most direct approach to these problems is an internal catheter extending into the urethra. This, however, is uncomfortable and may lead to irritation and is not acceptable in long term use.
Various externally and internally applied apparatus have been proposed including, for example, a female urinary incontinence device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,155 including a pessary-like support connected to a deformable loop extending outwardly from the support to which a flexible container is removably secured. The support portion is a spring diaphragm ring covered with a latex covering and the deformable loop is a malleable wire covered with a coating.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,238 is disclosed a urine collecting device with a resilient elongated vaginal insert providing support for a urine collecting receptacle connected to a drain tube. The resilient member is provided with a degree of stiffness and strength by a metal or plastic resin rod extending therewithin.
A urine collecting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,901 which includes a body of wicking material adjacent a urine collection chamber and preferably includes a vaginal insert to position the device and hold it in place.
A portable female urinal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,235 which includes a collection container formed with a retaining member which is worn internally. Two drain tube openings are also included. The device is supported by a garment or by straps and may include a ring pessary.
It would be an improvement in the art to provide a comfortable, positively positioned urine collecting device for use by females.